fear_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Sosuke Aizen
Sosuke Aizen is the former main antagonist of the Bleach manga and anime series. He is a Soul Reaper who was Captain of Squad 5 of the 13 Court Guard Squads, but betrayed the Soul Society and left to seek out his selfish desires with his two subordinates, Captains Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen. Background Aizen was born in the Soul Society an unknown amount of years in the past and grew into an exceptionally powerful Soul Reaper who desired to surpass the limitations of his kind after he reached his own. To accomplish this, he began working on the idea of something called the Hogyoku, an extraordinary weapon which would allow him to attain powers like those of Hollows(creatures who come to be from Human souls not sent to the Soul Society in time). While working to accomplish his goals, he joined Squad 5 of the 13 Court Guard Squads under Captain Shinji Hirako, becoming his lieutenant for a number of years. Though he succeeded in creating his Hogyoku with help from subordinates and by taking advantage of some of his fellow Soul Reapers, with the shape of it being like a marble, its power was not a success as he only accomplished creating creatures close to what he desired to and also experimented on other Soul Reapers through a process that came to be called Hollowfication, doing so on his Captain among others, who later became known as the Vizards. On that day, Squad 12 Captain Kisuke Urahara confronted him with his lieutenant, but Aizen and his two henchmen, Kaname Tosen and Gin Ichimaru, escaped, with Urahara helping the Hollowfied Hirako and his friends escape after they were sentenced to be killed, but was also exiled himself from the Soul Society(Urahara also created a Hogyoku, which surpassed Aizen's, and which he began to seek). Aizen went on to replace Hirako as Captain of Squad 5, with Ichimaru becoming his lieutenant. Though Gin and Tosen went on to become Captains later, the two remained loyal to Aizen and he still considered Ichimaru his lieutenant, even after Momo Hinamori took his place. As Gin had been with him long enough to earn his trust, Aizen also revealed the way to be immune to his Zanpakuto to him when he was still a child. During their time as Captains, Aizen, Gin, and Tosen all visited the Las Noches fort of Hueco Mundo, the desert residence of the Hollows and Arrancars, where he dethroned the King, Barragan Louisenbairn, after making him an offering of power, and claimed his rule for himself. Overall, during his time in the 13 Court Guard Squads, Aizen maintained the appearance of a devoted Soul Reaper and Captain who stood as a hero younger Soul Reapers looked up to, all the while planning a selfish treason. Hoping to get his hands on Urahara's Hogyoku and being aware of Ichigo Kurosaki, the main character's existence since his birth, Aizen had Rukia Kuchiki sent to his hometown in Karakura Town in the Human world, where she ended up giving him most of her Soul Reaper powers and being given a gigai by Urahara, who hid away his Hogyoku in her soul. Bleach Turning Traitor After Rukia Kuchiki was found in the Human world, Aizen, ready to proceed with his treason, murdered all of Central 46, who oversaw the laws of Soul Society, and used his Zanpakuto, Kyoka Suigetsu, to take over their actions, arranging for Rukia to be sentenced to death by the Sokyoku after she was brought back so he could get Kisuke Urahara's Hogyoku out of her, also being aware that Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends would come for her. Aizen was able to fake his own death with his Zanpakuto and successfully trick most everyone in the 13 Court Guard Squads with it. He also forged a letter to lead his lieutenant, Momo Hinamori, into attacking Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, but this didn't work, and he was forced to try to finish her himself after his right hand, Captain Gin Ichimaru, brought her to him in Central 46's quarters. Encountering Hitsugaya right after, Aizen revealed his true self and intensions, before easily defeating him in a brief fight. Just as it happened, Captain Retsu Unohana arrived, having sensed Aizen was not dead, and he revealed the true power of his Zanpakuto to her and corrected her two mistakes regarding his plans, before leaving to Sokyoku after revealing another Captain, Kaname Tosen, was also his subordinate along with Gin. Upon arriving, Aizen told Renji Abarai, who had been brought there with Rukia, to leave her. When he wouldn't and Aizen moved to kill him, Ichigo arrived and teamed up with Renji to fight Aizen, who effortlessly defeated both of them, before taking Rukia prisoner and starting to explain everything about his plan and about why Urahara had sent Ichigo and his friends to get Rukia. While doing so, Captain Sajin Komamura arrived, having been made aware of Aizen's treason along with everyone else thanks to Unohana's lieutenant, and tried to kill him and his men, but Aizen defeated him easily with a Kido spell. After he revealed his secondary method to obtain the Hogyoku from Rukia and did so, many reinforcements arrived to try and arrest him, with Aizen summoning many hollows called Menos Grande to leave to his kingdom in Hueco Mundo with Gin and Tosen. Perparing for war and success of his plans After turning traitor and leaving the Soul Society, Aizen began gathering an army of Arrancar who he would use to be his new army, creating many from using the Hogyoku. Gathering his 10 strongest Arrancar and calling them Espadas, Aizen's true goal was revealed to be to overthrow the Soul King, ruler and creator of the Soul Society, and replace him, thereby becoming a god to enslave the Soul Society. To this end, he created a special, modified Arrancar named Wonderweiss Margera to specifically counter Head-Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Zanpakuto, Ryujin Jakka, and had one of Ichigo Kurosaki's friends, Orihime Inoue, who possessed a special kind of power, brought to his Las Noches fortress supposedly so she could awaken the Hogyoku and restore it since it was wearing down, while genuinely doing it to make the 13 Court Guard Squads act and draw in Ichigo and his friends along with potential military strength from the Soul Society which worked perfectly. Though the Captains who came and Ichigo and his friends all managed to kill several of his Espadas, Aizen, retrieving Orihime through his strongest Espada, Starrk, told her he would now proceed with his plan to invade Karakura Town and create the Oken key to the Soul King's domain, having eternalized the Hogyoku by combining his own with Urahara's and implanted it into himself. Annoucing his plans to his intruders through a communication Kido, Aizen left to the fake Karakura Town with Tosen, Gin, and his three strongest Espadas, leaving his 4th strongest in charge of Hueco Mundo and trapping the intruders there by shutting off their portal passages with the intention to fight them all at his leisure when he returned. Battling the Soul Reapers and Vizards When he arrived at the fake version of the town, with the other Captains and their lieutenants waiting for him, Aizen said he was aware he was not at Karakura Town and that he and his men would just kill them all there, summoning Starrk, Barrigan, and Halibel, the 1st through 3rd Espadas to the scene. Though Head-Captain Yamamoto used his Zanpakuto to trap him, Gin, and Tosen in a prison of fire, Aizen simply said they would wait and let the Espadas handle the fight. Eventually, however, Aizen grew impatient and summoned Wonderweiss and a giant Hollow, which blew away the flames, deciding they should join the fight, with his former Captain, Shinji Hirako, and his Vizard friends arriving as reinforcements. After Starrk and Barrigan both die(later followed Tosen), the latter even attempting to take him with him, Aizen cuts down Halibel, telling her she lacked the strength to fight for him. He then ended up in battle against his former Captain, who he easily outmatched after figuring out his Zanpakuto's ability, using his Kyoka Suigetsu to avoid any harm. Ichigo and Captain Unohana then arrived on the battlefield, having escaped his kingdom with help from the Squad 12 Captain, with the former attacking him. Blocking him with his Million Shield Kido he'd placed at his neck, Aizen began to battle Kurosaki, easily outmatching him, even when he resorted to Bankai and his own Hallowfication together, by dodging all of his attacks without even needing his Zanpakuto. Using his mastery of psychological warfare to shatter Ichigo's confidence, Aizen was at first successful until Captain Komamura stepped in and settled him down. The remaining Captains and Vizards then joined them, intending to battle Aizen together and give Ichigo an opening to strike him down since only he hadn't fallen prey to Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu's power of perfect hypnosis. Rendering all efforts from the mass of opponents futile, Aizen easily defeated Komamura, and three Vizards; Love, Rose, and Lisa. Captain Soi Fon confronted him then, but he rendered her efforts futile too and used his Kyoka Suigetsu to fool her, Hirako, and Captains Hitsugaya and Kyoraku, with Hitsugaya ending up stabbing Momo through the chest. Afterwards, Aizen cut down the four Captain-level opponents one at a time as they charged him. Quickly thereafter, Head-Captain Yamamoto appeared in a pillar of flame behind him, Aizen commenting how he'd waited too late to confront him and win. When he attacks, Aizen's sword's power allowed him to get around behind Yamamoto and stab him through the gut, however, the Head-Captain grabbed his arm and summoned several other pillars of fire around them to kill them both. Before this could happen, Wonderweiss appeared behind Yamamoto to do the purpose for which Aizen had created him, sealing away the Head Captain's Ryujin Jakka. However, Aizen hadn't anticipated anything else when creating him, and Yamamoto more than made up for it by switching to taijutsu, using his overwhelming strength to crush Margera's body into pieces. Aizen still managed to emerge victorious in the end though when Wonderweiss' head exploded with all the energy Yamamoto had produced, forcing him to throw his body over the blast and suffer immense damage to contain it. When he moved in to finish him off, Aizen was grabbed by Yamamoto again, who took holt of his ankle and used Hado #96 at point blank range. Though the attack did him little harm, Ichigo moved in and slashed Aizen across his chest with his Zanpakuto. At this moment, the Hogyoku awoke and accepted Aizen as its master, regenerating his wounds, with him going on to reveal to Ichigo that he had been watching him all of his life and that everything he had gone through had happened as Aizen planned. Ichigo's father, Isshin, arrived on the scene and went on to fight him, but Aizen was not defeated and himself went on to explain the true power of the Hogyoku, which Kisuke Urahara never understood since removing the boundary between Hollow and Soul Reaper had been his goal, and that the Hogyoku instead materializes the desires in the hearts of those around it. As it starts to transform him as he wanted, Aizen was shot through the shoulder from behind by Urahara, who arrived with his friend, Yoruichi Shihoin, as back up. Urahara attacked him with Kido and fired a seal into Aizen before he could completely transform, but he still went on to defeat him, Shihoin, and Isshin with ease after reaching his second form, before leaving to the Soul Society with Gin. Defeat and Imprisonment When they arrived back, Aizen decided to proceed with his plans, allowing Gin to battle with Rangiku Matsumoto, who followed them, while he hunted down humans to kill, one of which withered away into nothing when he got close to Aizen. When Ichimaru returned later, Aizen told him of his plan, but to his surprise was betrayed by Gin, who stabbed him through the chest with his sword, revealing he had never told him the truth about his bankai's ability and making off with the Hogyoku after Aizen was poisoned. However, as he was its master, the Hogyoku progressed Aizen into his third form and healed him completely, returning to him with Aizen going on to fatally wound Ichimaru, who died later. Ichigo Kurosaki, who had obtained much greater power by taking advantage of the emptied, time-different portal Aizen came through back there, then arrived, with him not being able to sense his spiritual energy. Caught off-guard by Ichigo, Aizen was driven out of town and slammed down in the canyon range outside it, to his shock. Realizing Ichigo had traded in his spiritual energy by converting it into his physical power, Aizen began their last fight with him, believing his power had caused massive damage to the landscape when it was really Ichigo's doing. All throughout, Aizen's efforts were rendered futile by Kurosaki, who slashed him across his chest. Angered by all of this, the Hogyoku progressed Aizen into his last transformation, with him blasting away a huge portion of the landscape with one attack and grabbing Ichigo by his throat. Even then though, Aizen's efforts were still useless and Ichigo overwhelmed and critically injured Aizen with his Final Getsuga Tensho's Mugetsu technique. Once again, the damage is mostly healed with the heavily weakened Aizen, showing his Zanpakuto was now fading away because the Hogyoku had decided he didn't need one anymore, moved to kill Ichigo, who had begun to lose his powers after using that last attack, only for the seal Urahara had shot into him to start to take effect. Shocked, Aizen questioned him when he arrived there and wrongly declared this wouldn't work, before the Hogyoku, no longer seeing him as its master, rejected Aizen and took back all the power it had given him, reverting him to his original form and allowing him to be completely sealed away by Urahara's Kido. However, Aizen was still now fully immortal thanks to having fused with the Hogyoku. Ten days after his embarrassing defeat, Aizen, outfitted with a seal bodysuit to restrain his immense spiritual energy close to his body and severely bound to a chair, was brought to trial before the new Central 46 and sentenced to 18,800 years imprisonment in the lowest level of Underground Prison 8, Muken. However, his arrogance towards them in response prompted one of the outraged judges to order that Aizen be gagged and blindfolded as the final seals were added, with the sentencing judge then raising his imprisonment to 20,000 years instead. Over 17 months later, Aizen was paid a visit by Juha Bach, the imperial progenitor of the Quincies, who offered to free him if he'd join his army as a special war weapon. However, uninterested, the gagged Aizen instead used his Kyoka Suigetsu's power of Complete Hypnosis, which had become a part of Aizen's being when the sword itself faded away, to confuse Bach and make him lose track of time, him later realizing it too late. A New Alliance Some time later, after Bach began his war with the Soul Society and killed Head Captain Yamamoto, along with the Soul King(whose power he absorbed), Shunsui Kyoraku, the new Head Captain, came to visit Aizen and undid the seal gagging his mouth, allowing him to free himself of his other restraints and them to talk over potential common interests in stopping Bach's war. Agreeing to help fight, Aizen was bound to a chair and taken to the Seireitei where, despite the disapproval of all Kyoraku's men, Aizen's assistance was given as he used his enormous power counter that which Bach got from the Soul King. Attempting to shoot down the Soul King's Palace, Aizen was thwarted by Squad 12 Captain Mayuri Kurosutchi and a Quincy, before later expressing displeasure that Ichigo Kurosaki had entered the palace before him. Left behind by the Captains to rest, Aizen later wondered what wass going on at the palace when shards of the enemy's power began to rain down upon the Seireitei. When Juha Bach returned to the Soul Society much later, Aizen welcomed him, and thanked him for freeing him from his chair, before teaming up with Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai to defeat the Quincy Emperor. Seemingly no match, Aizen used his Kyoka Suigetsu's power to interfere with the power of Bach's The Almighty to see all things, allowing Ichigo, who is unaffected by it, to bisect him from behind. Explaining how he never expected not showing his Zanpakuto's power to Ichigo would pay off this way, Aizen praised Ichigo's quick reaction to his use of it on Bach, before the Quincy Emperor's power suddenly swallows him up, as The Almighty could re-write futures, even ones where Bach died. Quickly thereafter, Ichigo defeated Bach with the help of Uryu Ishida, a Quincy friend and ally of his who shot Bach through the heart with a special arrow, initially robbing and thereafter immensely weakening the Quincy Emperor's power of The Almighty, allowing Ichigo to bisect Bach again, finally killing him, as his powers were too weak to re-write his death this time, and freeing Aizen. Re-imprisonment After Bach's defeat and death, Aizen was imprisoned again, and bound to another chair, though his eyes and mouth were not sealed with restraints again. Ten years later, Aizen sensed that the last of Bach's Spiritual Pressure had disappeared and, reflecting on Bach final words as he died about how his defeat mean't his wish to create a world free of death, and the fear that accompanied it, would be thwarted, Aizen reflects that in a world without the fear of death, people would never come to understand the courage of casting aside their fears of death, facing them, and doing all they can to hold death at bay. Aizen was still imprisoned at the end of the series, serving his 20,000 year sentence. Personality Despite his evil desires and ambitions, Aizen was a very polite and soft-spoken man, generally showing respect for others. He had a sense of honor, as he would praise others when they impressed him, and acknowledge their abilities, and showed some degree of faith in his allies, though he warned and taught them never to trust anyone, even him, which was because he only saw them as pawns to achieve his goals. In his fake persona, Aizen showed great devotion to the Soul Society and care for his fellow Soul Reapers, especially his former lieutenant, Momo Hinamori, who looked up to Aizen as a huge role model. However, his true nature is selfish, cruel, ambitious, and ruthless, as his true goal, along with obtaining Hollow powers from the Hogyoku, was to overthrow the Soul King and enslave the Soul Society, and he was willing to sacrifice innocent lives and even his own allies to accomplish these goals. Aizen took great pride in his immense powers and was quite confident in himself, usually always planning out any fights he took part in well in advance, and as such he usually remained quite casual in battle, engaging in friendly conversation with his enemies and reprimanding them when they acted without thinking and caution. However, after the Hogyoku accepted Aizen as its master, he completely abandoned caution in battle, and quickly grew increasing arrogant and overconfident in his power, not even learning the limits of his new abilities and thinking he was invincible, which later caused him to grow impatient with Ichigo's new powers in their last fight, not being able to understand how his enemy was overcoming him. This change in Aizen eventually led to his defeat at the hands of Ichigo Kurosaki and Kisuke Urahara. Urahara himself openly noted of this change in Aizen, saying the old him would never have been so reckless. Powers, Abilities, and Skills Sosuke Aizen was an extremely powerful fighter, easily much stronger than most of the other Soul Reaper Captains. Aizen was able to easily defeat several Captains and Vizards(Soul Reapers with Hollow powers) single-handedly without even getting a scratch on him, albeit at the cost of most of his power. He also effortlessly defeated both Ichigo Kurosaki, a Captain-level fighter, and Renji Abarai, a Soul Reaper lieutenant, with ease when they fought him together. During their second fight, without even needing his Zanpakuto's power, Aizen was able to easily outmatch Ichigo, even when his opponent was using both bankai and Hollowfication at once, using just his basic strength. Even in their last fight, Ichigo still couldn't defeat him, even with his massive power increase in such a small amount of time, and it took both he and Kisuke Urahara's efforts to finally defeat Aizen. Aizen's levels of spiritual energy were absolutely monsterous, even by the standards of a Soul Reaper Captain, so tremendous in fact that even with one Lieutenant and seven Captain-level opponents all joining together against him and raising their own spiritual energies to the maximum, another Lieutenant on the ground openly questioned if even their combined power would be great enough to counter Aizen's. Talking of himself, Aizen said his Hogyoku could be activated to its full potential, even though it was incomplete, for small amounts of time if fused with someone who has at least twice as much spiritual energy as a standard Captain. His spiritual pressure itself is so great, he paralyzed Rukia Kuchiki without actually exerting any and by just moving close to her and it causes an overwhelming effect on the atmosphere and those around him just from him showing up somewhere. Aizen also claimed his spiritual power was greater than all his Espadas, but stated openly that Head-Captain Yamamoto was stronger than himself. Aizen's spiritual energy has been enhanced massively since implanting the Hogyoku into himself, as weaker adversaries now reduce to atoms when too close to him or by touching him. His power was such that Juha Bach wanted him to join his ranks as a special war potential, though Aizen refused, and Head Captain Kyoraku approached him desiring an alliance during Bach's war as things had gone so dire. Like many Soul Reapers, Aizen is able to walk on and hover in the air, and fly. Sword powers and skills Probably the most dangerous thing about Aizen was his Zanpakuto, the Kyoka Suigetsu, given its special ability of Complete Hypnosis. By using the sword's release command Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu, Aizen could make use of this extremely dangerous ability on anyone who happened to witness it. The Complete Hypnosis instantly takes effect, was nearly impossible to counter, and once a victim fell prey to it once they would automatically fall back under the sword's influence again whenever Aizen so wished without him actually needing to use its release command ever again, with any and all victims being permanently vulnerable to the sword's powers from then on. What made the Complete Hypnosis such a threat was that once a victim fell under the sword's power, Aizen could manipulate them to do what they normally wouldn't in battle by controlling all five of their senses and making them hallucinate anything he wants through near-perfect illusions, which could cause them to, for example, unknowingly attack an ally by making everything about them seem to be like Aizen himself, which together with the fact that the hypnosis was impossible for its victims to escape while active made its normally impossible for anyone who has fallen under it to ever defeat Aizen in a fight. The only exception to this rule was Head-Captain Yamamoto, whose Zanpakuto Aizen admitted to be stronger than his. It was not impossible for someone under the effects of the hypnosis to sense something was amiss about it as the illusions were, contrary to Aizen's claim, not perfect and someone powerful enough could be able to notice the slight differences in the illusions and the real thing, but they won't ever know the exact nature of his power unless Aizen himself revealed it to them. The only ways to be safe from the power of Kyoka Suigetsu were to have one's eyes shut, or at least avoid looking at the sword when Aizen used its Kanzen Saimin(Complete Hypnosis) release, or to be touching the blade of the sword before he can do so or activate the hypnosis. Also, those who are blind were totally immune to the hypnosis from the start. Although the sword itself withered away thanks to the Hogyoku, its powers of perfect hypnosis then became a part of Aizen's being and he therefore no long needed the sword itself to use his Complete Hypnosis, though in trade he was also no longer able to control what illusions his enemies would see when he used it. Along with using the sword's powers very dangerously, Aizen was a master swordsman, befitting of a Captain, able to clash with other Captains while using his sword with only one hand, despite them using two, and easily best them. Aizen also achieved a bankai with his sword, but it was never revealed. Physical prowess and Kido mastery Aizen possesses incredible physical strength, able to stop Ichigo Kurosaki's bankai sword blade with one finger without getting hurt and similarly catch the powerful sword blades of others with just one hand. Using his Kyoka Suigetsu, Aizen was able to easily hack through the sword of Sajin Komomaru's bankai giant and cut off his left arm in just one swing while using his own sword with one hand. Aizen is also incredibly fast given his above average mastery of Shunpo, able to move at speeds even Captain-level fighters have trouble keeping up with and that usually can't be tracked. Along with his immense spiritual energy, Aizen has exceptional mastery of Kido spells, able to use high-level Kido without needing to use their incantation, with devastating power. With this, he was able to counter a higher-leveled Kido with one lower in number and that would generally be weaker, which greatly shocked his attacker. With his unspoken Hado #90 Kido, Aizen easily defeated Captain Sajin Komamura in one move, despite only using the spell at a third of its full power. With his Kido mastery, Aizen can rig a barrier defense at the back of his neck to protect against attacks on that blind spot, and summon a Kido shield with one hand to defend himself from a second opponent's attack should his other arm be occupied with one. After his imprisonment prior to giving aide to the Soul Society against Juha Bach, Aizen could use Hado 90 and Hado 99 to a much more tremendous affect than he could probably have done either previously, both without incantation, prompting his fellow Soul Reapers to realize he was more powerful than ever in terms of spiritual energy. Hogyoku powers Another prominent source of power for Aizen was his Hogyoku, which granted him Hollow powers in various forms he could transform into after it had accepted him as its master. Before he fused it into himself, Aizen could make use of this to rebirth Hollows into Arrancars, which he used to make his army and Espadas. Two Hogyoku have existed seperately, though now exist as one within Aizen. His that he created allowed him to create creatures who came close to what he later succeeded in making with Kisuke Urahara's Hogyoku, which would wear down the more he used it. To permanently restore it, Aizen combined his and Urahara's Hogyoku into one, whose power was eternal. Although the Hogyoku, a living thing in its own right, did reject Aizen as its master and take back all the power it had granted him, the fact that it remained fused to him made Aizen completely immortal, as it would continue to regenerate him whenever he was hurt rather than let him die, which would kill them both, thus making perhaps Aizen greatest advantage of all at the current moment. Forms- 1. Aizen's first form, which he called his chrysalis form, took on an appearance completely different than his original form. In this shape, his power, strength, durability, and speed are massively enhanced, withstanding very powerful attacks that would have previous done him great harm without any damage. He defeated Isshin Kurosaki, Kisuke Urahara, and Yoruichi Shihoin with ease, despite their combined best efforts against Aizen in this shape. 2. Aizen's second Hogyoku form emerges from that of the chrysalis one as a form similar to his original in appearance, though his hair is longer, his sklera has turned purple, and his iris has turned white. In this form, his spiritual energy and power are so tremendous that beings with little or no spiritual energy at all disintegrate instantly upon getting close to Aizen, with those with greater amounts, yet smaller than his own doing the same if they touched him. This aspect remained with Aizen, even after the Hogyoku rejected him. 3. Aizen's third Hogyoku form greatly resembles his second, but he has grown a set of wings and has the ability to teleport anywhere he wants. His physical strength in this form is extremely increased, managing to alter landscapes significantly with single swings of his sword in one hand. He is also able to block attacks that blow away almost entire huge rock structures with ease. In this form, Aizen's Zanpakuto's appearance alters, losing the handle, and the sword became almost completely fused with his right hand. 4. Aizen's final Hogyoku form changes greatly into a much more monsterous creature, with wings that have mouths able to fire pure spiritual energy attacks that can demolish a huge portion of a canyon, leaving behind a huge crater as well in a single attack. He is also much faster, able to catch Ichigo by the throat before he could react. This form was greatly reduced after getting hit by Ichigo's Mugetsu. Intelligence Another strong point and fearsome trait of Aizen was his genius intellect, which easily surpassed any other character besides Kisuke Urahara. He was well-versed in the secrets of the Soul Society, being aware of facts unknown to many, and was a well experienced expert in psychological warfare, able to perform mind games on his opponents so well they'd lose their nerve and will to fight him. Relying on his intelligence as much as his brute force, Aizen was a master strategist and tactician, and a highly cunning man, well-versed in preparing for battle in advance, which allowed him to defeat even Head-Captain Genryusai Yamamoto, though his planning was imperfect and his success was partly luck. He was able to easily trick Ichigo and his friends to Hueco Mundo by having one of them kidnapped to there, and trapped them and four Captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads there with ease, though Ichigo and Squad 4 Captain Retsu Unohana later escaped. He was also able to carefully plan out very elaborate plots and situations, such as what he did to Ichigo Kurosaki and how he planned out his entire life and how he'd progress as a Soul Reaper, which all happened perfectly as Aizen had planned them to be, something which greatly surprised and shocked Ichigo when he revealed it to him. Category:Characters Category:Villians Category:Survivors Category:Spirits Category:Supernatural Category:Alive